Alexander Revamp
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Revamped ver. of the original. Sorry, my beta and I are working very slowly one this one we'll try not to have it be almost 2 years until the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This story is a cross some of my personal favorite stories and challenges. So, I hope you enjoy.**_

The Alexander

It was a week before Halloween and it was time to pull out names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament from the Goblet of Fire.

The first three names were, of course, Viktor Krum from the Bulgarian Durmstrang Institute, Fleur Delacour from the French Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Cedric Diggory who was to be Hogwarts champion.

Dumbledore was about to announce that they were their champions, when a fourth name came out of the goblet. Something that shocked everyone.

"Harry Potter." he said. Harry dropped his head on to the table and moaned.

* * *

(Side room)

Later, after all of the yelling, screaming, death threats to Snape and bribes from the minister, Harry proved himself to be the only adult in the room, with the exception of the other three champions and agreed to be in the tournament, on the condition that he gets his lordship for the Potter, Gryffindor, Pervell, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clans.

Dumbledore had agreed and Harry was allowed to go to Gringotts the next time they were allowed to go to the village.

Of course, the other students didn't like it. Draco Malfoy had naturally jumped on the 'Potter Is A Cheater' bandwagon and was again trying to ruin Harry's reputation, and Cedric was trying to run damage control in Hufflepuff.

In Gryffindor house, Harry was pacing about what to do. He was getting sick and tired of all these fair weather students.

* * *

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"Troubled much, Harry?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Harry remarked. "Once again, more than half the school is against me. Just like with that damned Basilisk was attacking students here."

"Yeah. I heard what happened between you and Ron." she said.

"I didn't enjoy that, but he should know better than to think I'd try to put my name in the Goblet for fame and glory. I'm not like his brothers." Harry grumbled. "Some times I wish I could just go away. Someplace where no one would judge me for something I didn't do."

"Then why don't you make your own magical country?" Hermione asked, causing Harry looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Make your own magical country, school, everything."

"Sounds good. But... I can't do this on my own."

"Who said anything about that? You're not going to do this on your own. You got me." She smiled, just then they heard someone.

"Me, too." They looked over and saw Neville, "If we're going to do this, we do this our way." He held out his fist, "Platinum style!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

Hermione placed her hand on top of Neville's and Harry placed his on hers.

"Platinum style," Harry and Hermione said. Then they heard someone else.

"Wait!" They looked over to see the Chaser trio of Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Angelina was the first one to speak.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She said, "I should've been there more for you." She then hugged him tightly. "I love you as much as Hermione and I'm sure Katie and 'Licia do too."

The others nodded and hugged him too.

"If you're going to do this, we want to join you." Said Alicia.

Katie nodded, the three looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring them in," said Harry. So they did, placing their hands together as the group circled around. "Okay. 'Platinum style' on three. One, two, three!"

"PLATINUM STYLE!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione had went to breakfast.

"I'm going to see how we can do this." Said Hermione, "I mean we just can't come out and create a country out of thin air."

"Even with powerful magics. Tell you what, you see what you can find and I'll work on a 'Magna Carta'." Said Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry!" She kissed him on the lips, leaving him a bit dazed.

"Remind me to do that more often if it gets a kiss from you." He said and she giggled.

* * *

(Hogwarts Library)

Harry left to find Neville, Angelina and Katie to help him out. As they were working on the rules, two Hufflepuffs were looking on and started to talk to each other.

"Why is he with the chasers?" Said one.

"I don't know, let's go and ask." Said the other, so they got up and went over to them to see what was going on. "Um excuse me?"

They looked up.

"You're Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, right?" Said Harry.

"That's right," said Hannah as she went over to Neville and kissed him. The young wizard blushed a bit at that. "Hello, Neville." she said with a smile.

"Ha-Hannah." he stuttered.

Harry and the others smiled at that.

"What can we do for you?" Angelina asked.

"Well, we know what had happened between you and Ron, and we would like to know if you guys are only taking Gryffindors?" Susan asked, Harry looked at his house mates and they nodded.

"Sure, if you'd like to join us you can. But, you have to answer a question." Said Harry, "This is a very important question and will determine if you can join us."

They nodded.

Katie kicked him under the table, he sighed.

"Okay; it's a stupid question though. Will you be loyal to me and help out if I need it?"

The girls look at him and nod.

"Welcome to 'Platinum'."

"Please sit down you guys." Said Neville, so they did and helped Harry work on the rules for his land.

* * *

After they were done they were headed to talk to their respective heads of house to asked if they could go out for Hogsmeade and be transferred to Harry's school; '_Lily Potter School of the Mystical Arts._' As they were headed there, two Slytherin students had seen them.

"If he's taking Hufflepuff's maybe he'll take us too." Said one of them, her compatriot nodded.

Meanwhile Hermione and the others were trying to find a perfect place for them to set up. The found an area between Hawai'i and California.

"This is fine," said Angelina. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Just then someone walked over to them, she had long blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in the 'Ravenclaw' school uniform. Her wand was behind her left ear.

"Excuse me?" She said, they looked at her.

"Oh, hello Luna." Angelina said.

"You know her?" Asked Hermione.

"We have some of the same classes. What can I do for you Luna?"

"I had heard that you are helping Harry Potter make his own country. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, we are doing that."

"Would it be alright if I could go with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, right Hermione?" Angelina asked.

"Okay," she said. So Luna sat down with them.

* * *

(Gringotts Wizarding Bank)

Harry walked in to the bank and went to one of the tellers.

"Um, excuse me." He said.

The goblin looked at him. "**Yes, sir?**"

"I'm here to see my family's banker."

"**Name?**" He said.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"**Key please.**"

So Harry handed the goblin the key.

"**Wait here please.**" So he went to get the Bank president.

He came out to Harry, he was a big goblin, with a golden eyepatch over his right eye, a chunk of his left ear missing and was dressed very fashionably.

"**Mr. Potter,**" he said.

Harry stood up and bowed to him as he recognized him as not only the bank president but also as the ruler of the goblin nation.

"Your highness," he said. "I didn't know you were my family's banker." The goblin smiled.

"**Have been since your grandfather was your age.**" He said, which got a confused look from Harry since he didn't know his grandfather. "**Now let's talk in my office.**"

"Yes sir," so they went to his office.

* * *

(Hogsmead)

After his meeting with Ragnok, the bank's president, Harry had got all of his lordships and moneys. He went to do a little shopping for himself and saw a store that wasn't in the village before. _Ethan's Costume Shoppe_.

'_Hmm, why not?'_ He thought, '_I'll go in_.' So he does to take a look around.

* * *

(Inside Ethan's)

As he entered, Harry saw costumes of many different characters, some were fusioned others were created by the companies. He saw a costume that he'd really wanted, it was of a blue bodysuit with a white started on the chest, red and white stripes on the abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on the forehead and wings on the sides of the head, red gloves and boots. It also had power armor with it, just then some came up to him.

"May I help you sir?" Said the owner of the shop. Harry looked at him.

He looked to be in his 40s with shoulder length, 'salt-n-pepper' hair, a slight tan and was dressed in robes.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering how much was this costume." Said Harry, so he told Harry the price and then told him more.

"I can made you a deal if you buy, ten more." He said,

Harry was thinking about it and nodded.

"But I get to choose the costumes."

"Of course, my boy."

So Harry chose ten more costumes and bought them all. He shrunk them and put them into his pocket.

'_Now that I have these costumes,'_ he thought. '_What am I going to do with them? I guess I could host a Halloween party._' So he went back to school to meet up with Hermione and the others.

* * *

(Hogwarts)

As he returned, he was stopped by Snape.

"So, Mister Potter, leaving so…" He started with a sneer.

"Oh do shut up, before I throw you into a tub of hot, soapy water, Snape." Harry interrupted. "YOU Have No Power Over Me. Now, go back to your dungeon before I do something we'll both regret. You more than me."

Snape realized that Harry's name coming out of the goblet for the Tri-Wizard contest was not a good thing for him and that the rumors of him starting his own school weren't rumors.

Harry just walked passed him as he met up with Hermione.

"Hey," he said as he kissed her.

"Hey yourself," she said as she kissed him back. "So how did everything go?"

"Good. I talked to Ragnok and the goblin nation are on our side. Also, I got all of my lordships."

"That's good, right?"

"Pretty much, also I was thinking we should host a Halloween party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got costumes and all."

"For us?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"That's great! We need to look at them."

"Okay, so what's been going on since I've been gone?"

* * *

(Flashback)

_Hermione, Neville and the others were going over Harry's 'Magna Carta' and smiled at some of the rules._

"_I like them," said Hermione._

_Just then a couple of girls had walked over to them, they were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis._

"_Greengrass and Davis?" Said Neville._

"_What are you two doing here?" Said Katie._

"_We heard Potter was starting his own school and country." Said Daphne._

"_Is this true?" Asked Tracy._

"_How did you guys know about that?" Asked Hermione._

_"We have very good ears." Daphne said._

"_Yes he is." Hermione said_

"_We wish to join your school and country." Said Daphne, "I'd like my sister to join us as well."_

"_Okay, we'll get the documentation ready." Sighed Hermione._

(End flashback)

* * *

Harry sighed, "So those two want to join us?"

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, we'll talk to them." he said.

* * *

TBC

**Note:** _I nust now taking a look at this chapter and noticed I didn't change 'seekers' for 'chasers' I'm sorry for that. It should be right now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Harry received a flood of kisses from the girls when he got back and delivered their new costumes to them. Fortunately, Neville just said 'thank you'.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Angelina cried.

"I'm gonna be Elsa!" Daphne giggled.

"Isn't this just a little too colorful?" Hermione asked.

"Is that a gatling gun?" Alicia asked.

"I've got a bow and a quiver of arrows!" Katie gushed. "Am I going to be Merida?"

"I love the colors!" Tracy laughed.

"Does this come with face paint?" Susan asked.

"Who is Mikado Ryoko?" Su Li asked.

"These are some big horns." Luna stated.

Harry just smirked as he looked around at the group before pulling Neville into the next room so that they could try on their costumes.

"This is going to be a heck of a party." Neville said as he changed into his costume.

"It usually is." Harry said as he checked his own costume.

"Especially with what I heard."

"What are you talking about?"

"Several of the students parents are coming as well."

"Parents." Harry said as he felt a tinge go through his heart. He didn't have any parents anymore. Looking at his costume, he felt it was appropriate, since his character didn't either.

Neville looked at a slightly upset looking Harry before he realized what he had said.

"I didn't mean to imply..."

"No, Neville. It's okay. Lots of other students have parents. It only makes sense." he said, still a little upset that his own family consisted of a bunch of magic-hating bigots.

* * *

(Halloween in the Great Hall, the next day)

All around the Great Hall, Halloween decorations were set up. Food and drinks sat on tables that lined the walls as the band managed to set the proper mood. Spooky Halloween music reverberated through the Hall, and flashes of lightning set the tone perfectly.

All around, teachers, students and their parents were conversing, laughing and just plain enjoying themselves.

Harry and his friends were off in their own corner, trying to enjoy themselves.

This was made more difficult as Draco Malfoy and his cronies decided to give Harry a hard time. Worse was when Lucius Malfoy got into it as well.

It looked like a confrontation was inevitable.

* * *

(Ethan's Costume Shoppe)

"Yes, yes. All is in readiness." Ethan said with a smile as he looked at the glowing crystal and the ancient talisman that were sitting in his secret alter in the back of his shoppe. "When these two magic objects reach the zenith of their powers, their energies will be released, and the realities of the people of this world, will become intertwined. And truth of self shall reign as well as the new realities we assume. Especially on Halloween! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Within mere minutes...the two magical objects glowed and exploded with power.

* * *

(The Great Hall; mere minutes later)

"Chief" Potter was fighting Death Eaters trying to kill everyone else. He had his shield and charged, rushing to someone calling for help. It was from a young woman with long blonde hair with white streaks in it. She was dressed in all white, a bustier, tights, cape and boots.

* * *

(Earlier)

Elsa Frost was using her 'Diamond Dust' powers on her opponents but she was getting tired. Just then Lucius Malfoy hit her from behind. He slowly walked up to her with an evil smirk on his face.

"I am so going to enjoy this." He said smoothly, right before he was hit with a shield from the side. As he was staggered, he was shot twice his the chest.

Elsa looked up and saw a man in a blue uniform with a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on his forehead and wings on the sides of his head, red gloves and black boots. He had reach around holsters on the small of his back. He had dual wield twin Desert Eagles.

He put them away and reached his hand out to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She blushed and he helped her up. As she was about to speak Lucius was about to attack when all of the sudden, he was riddled with bullets.

They looked over and saw a young man with a metallic left arm, dressed in a black bodysuit, black boots and gloves, domino mask and nose and mouth mask. He also had long, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was using a M-16 rifle, firing on the Death Eaters that were trying to take the 'Chief' and Elsa out.

"Winter Soldier!" He said.

"You alright Chief?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to find the others." Chief looked at Elsa, "Are you alright, your highness?"

Just then she charged up and made like she was going to attack him but her shot went over his shoulder freezing a death eater.

"Yes Chief, I am fine." She said.

"Come on, let's get to the others."

* * *

The group took off and ran back into the main room. There, they saw fights going on everywhere that they looked.

Freedom was flying through the air cutting Death Eaters down left and right with her powers. Lady Loki was using her illusion spells on the Death Eaters, getting them to blast each other. Karen Cage was just punching Death Eaters out. Lady Hawkeye was firing arrows left and right. War Rescue was unleashing her missiles and chain guns at them. Emerald was tossing them effortlessly out of windows, Black Badger had shot them.

Iron Woman was helping War Rescue with the others. By this time she had seen Chief, Diamond Dust and Winter Soldier.

"**Welcome to the party guys!**" She said.

Diamond Dust was freezing Death Eaters.

"Thanks for inviting us Stark." She said.

Just then an army of Dementors flew into the room.

"Oh crap." Winter Soldier said as he stared at the deadly phantoms.

Just then Chief heard someone in his head.

[**Chief!**]

"Cortana?" he gasped, unsure how he knew who was talking to him.

[**Yes Chief, I have your armor!**]

"Alright, then. Armor Me!"

Just then Chief rose in the air and he was hit with bright white light and he was suddenly covered in powerful, dark green power armor.

"Okay, let's take out some Dementors." Harry declared.

The team unleashed their powers over and over at the Dementors, knocking them, back and driving off the ones that were further away. Harry was relieved to find out that his armor had a special energy cannon attached to his arm that fired bolts of pure light energy that hurt the Dementors. The rest of the team were relying on Harry to cripple the Dementors.

Once the Dementors were driven off, the rest of the heroes raced up to Harry. They were exhausted from all the fighting they had done against The Death Eaters and The Dementors. However, there were still remnants of the Death Eaters left.

"Cortana we need an evac." Harry said.

[**Got The Alexander above you.**]

"It's here?" Freedom asked.

[**Yep, it just appeared.**]

"Okay, get us out of here." Harry said.

Just then Draco came up to them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER POTTER!" He screamed.

Just as he was about to use the Killing Curse on Harry, a brightly light blinded everyone in the room, surrounding Harry's hero team. When the light died down, Team Potter was gone.

* * *

(Alexander; Transporter Room)

Everyone had appeared on the ship and collapsed to the ground. Harry was relieved when he saw all his friends were there with him. He was the last to pass out.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Harry started to wake up, and saw that he was still in armor. "Where are we?" He said as he started to sit up.

[**Chief?**] Said Cortana, [**are you alright?**] Harry looked over and saw a rather gorgeous-looking light blue-skinned, purple haired and marked female hologram. He started to take off his helmet and she smiled at how handsome he was.

"Cor-Cortana?" He said, she walked over to him and turned herself into a hard light hologram to help him up. "What happened?"

[**I don't know, but I'm sure you're not who I think you are.**]

"If you mean Steven Potter, you'd be right." She steadied him, "But I do have all of his memories. I don't know how, but... somehow I've become my character." He started to slowly walk over to the others. "Help me with them." Cortana nodded and brought in a gurney to place the others on, the first one was Hermione, she was in a red, white and blue bodice with white stars, red and white vertical stripes on her abs, sort of like his, a red cape across her shoulders, blue, topless cowl, with gold belt around her waist, white gloves, red mini skirt, red and white striped, knee high boots with blue knee guards with a star in them. She now had long black hair and had a very well built body.

He picked her up and placed her on the gurney it took off for the med room. "We need a CMO," he said.

[**I can look around for someone.**]

"Make it so Cortana." So she started looking for anyone with medical experience as Harry was placing his crew mates on gurneys and some of them were coming around.

"Ugh, what happened?" Moaned Neville, as he pulled his mask off.

"You alright Nev?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, just stop the room spinning for a tic." he said as Harry helped him up. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Then a gurney came back, "Can you make it med center?"

"I think I can."

"Good, I'll help the others." He went to Susan, she was dressed in a purple and white bodysuit with a star cut out in the cleavage, boots and gloves. She had green skin and green hair. He picked her up and placed her on to the gurney. As he did, she reached up and kissed him on the lips, passionately. The gurney had left to the med center, meanwhile a young woman had arrived.

She had blue hair in buns and blue eyes, she was dressed in a pink bodysuit with white trim and a red cross on her chest, knee high boots and gloves.

"Where am I?" She said, Harry looked over to her in shock.

"Su? Su Li?"

She saw him and smiled, she went to him to give him a huge hug and leapt into his arms.

"Thank Merlyn You're Alright!" She said, he put her down and she looked over to see everyone else out cold. "What happened?"

So Harry explained everything and she nodded.

"I'll do everything I can to help out."

So she headed for the med center, Harry continued to check on the others. Those that were really injured were sent to the med center.

Daphne was awake and saw Harry.

"What happened?" She asked, Harry explained and she was shocked. "But how? The magic would have to be incredible to pull this off."

"I know. I don't know how or who did this either. Anyway, we are on a huge starship named: The Alexander."

Just then Tracy was up.

"The Alexander?" She said.

"Yeah," he said.

"So now what?"

"We need to make sure everyone's alright. Then we'll go from there." Harry said.

So everyone went to go get checked up. Once everyone was alright they went to a meeting room to get a gist of how large the ship was. They walked the different levels and started to commandeer rooms for themselves.

With Harry as the unofficial leader, he got the captain's quarters.

The ship was huge, about 3 miles long, 2 miles at the widest and a mile and a half high. It had enough fire-power to help him win ten wars. But it was considered a research vessel. Once inside of the meeting room, Harry started things.

"Okay, first things first." He said, "Who wants what position? I've already got Captain, Commander, Head of Security and CMO covered."

The others started to discuss everything. So it was decided and the list went as thus;

_Harry- General Steven James 'Chief' Potter (Captain)_

_Hermione- Captain Carol Jane Marshall (first mate)_

_Neville- James Franklyn Longbottom (Head of security)_

_Susan- Jennifer Amelia Hayden (Navigation)_

_Hannah- Natasha Abbott (Navigation)_

_Daphne- Elsa Grace Greengrass (Councilor)_

_Tracy- Natasha 'Toni' Lane (Assist. Councilor)_

_Angelina- Karen Cage (Security)_

_Katie- Kate Bishop (same)_

_Alicia- Jane Rhodes (same)_

_Luna- Lady Loki (communications)_

_Su Li- Mikado Ryoko Li (Medical)_

"Okay, now that's taken care of." Harry started off.

Just then the alarms started to go off, they ran to the bridge.

"We got a couple of ships heading right towards us." Said Susan.

"Open a hailing frequency," he said. Luna did. "This is The Alexander to the ship that had just targeted us, identify yourselves."

Just then a man dressed like a pharaoh with glowing eyes.

[**I Am Your God, Apophis! You Will Turn Over That Ship To Me!**] He said.

Harry grimaced. This guys attitude alone was enough to piss off anyone.

"How's about 'no'?" He replied.

Apophis glared at him, angrily.

[**You Dare Defy Your God?**]

"If You're A God, Then We Have Became Atheists!"

[**I Shall Destroy All That You Love And Watch The Despair In Your Eyes. Then, And Only Then, Will You Have My Permission To Die!**]

"Then Come Get Some, Bitch! Luna, cut this bitch off!" Harry ordered.

Luna cut off their communication.

"Bitch is cut off, Captain." She said.

"We are about to have some company people," Harry smiled. "Let's roll out the 'Welcome' mat." Everyone got armed and ready to fight, "Those who can't fight go somewhere safe." So they awaited on their guests. "Cortana, Armor me!"

[**Right Chief!**]

So she armored him and he was ready to fight.

The Jaffa used their boarding ship to dock with The Alexander and then infiltrated the massive starship. They didn't have to wait long before they were greeted by the Alexanders new crew.

However, they underestimated the fighting skills of the Alexander crew and were quickly beaten back. Once the Jaffa had been beaten, the team rounded them up and ushered them into their ship. But before they left Harry grabbed one of them.

"You tell your God, that if he wants The Alexander, he can come and get it himself!"

With that, they sent the Jaffa back to their master.

_**TBC**_

* * *

Original Characters:

Harry Potter = Master Chief + Captain America

Hermione Granger = Freedom (from Johnny Hardrim)

Neville Longbottom = Winter Soldier

Daphne Greengrass = Elsa + Emma Frost

Tracy Davis = Iron Woman

Susan Bones = She Hulk

Hannah Abbott = Black Widow

Angelina Johnson= Power Man + Power Girl

Katie Bell = Lady Hawkeye

Alicia Spinnet = War Machine

Luna Lovegood = Lady Loki

Su Li= Mikado Ryoko (from To Love Ru)


	3. Chapter 3

THE ALEXANDER

**Chapter 3 **

"Okay," Harry said after getting his armor off. "Everyone get checked up and make sure you guys are alright."

"Aye Cap'n!" they said. One-by-one the crew got themselves checked out by the ship's holo-nurse, and Su Li. Hermione was the last one before Harry. She went over to him and held him.

"So?" He asked. She had her cowl off revealing her amazing violet eyes.

"I'm fine, aside from the tanned skin and amazing body." she said with a smile.

"You had a good one before."

"Thanks." she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Then she took his hand and led him to the Med center. "You're the last one Potter. Let's go!" So they went in to talk to Su Li.

"Hello Hermione," Su Li said. "Is Harry ready?"

"Yep," Hermione said. So Harry laid down on the examination table and Su gave him the once over. After she was done, she kissed him passionately. She got on top on him and started to make out with him.

"HEY!" He said as she started to feel him up.

"Okay, down girl." Hermione said, having just walked in on Su Li feeling him up, "'fore I get the hose." Su Li blushed a little, like the kid caught with her hands in the cookie jar right before dinner, got off of Harry, which relaxed him.

Just then Luna had contacted Harry. "Go ahead Luna," he said.

"_The Defender of Mankind_ is hailing us." She said.

"On the way," he said and got up. "Number One, you're with me." So they headed for the bridge.

Once there, they sat down in the captain's area. "Okay Luna, put them through." He said, so she did. "This is Harry Potter; Admiral of the _RSS Alexander_. Please identify yourself." Just then on the main screen, was a young man with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed like Harry.

"This is Alexander Harris; Admiral of the RSS Defender of Mankind. It's nice to meet you Admiral Potter."

"Same here Admiral Harris, what can we do for you today?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if we could meet in person. SGC would not mind meeting us as well." Alex said.

"Are they enemies of the Gould?" Harry asked.

"You met them?" Alex asked.

"A guy named Apophis tried to make us bow to him." he replied.

"He's not one of our favorites either. Alright, bring two of your bridge crew you trust and I'll bring my two and we'll meet there. Send the RSVP." Alex said to someone off-screen.

"Sending now." a voice off-screen replied.

"Coordinates received sir." Luna said.

"Thank you Admiral Harris." Harry said.

"You're welcome, Admiral Potter." Alex said as the screen went dark. After they were done Harry looked to Hermione and Neville.

"Let's put on our 'Sunday best'. Number One, Mr. Longbottom, you're with me." So Harry, Neville and Hermione all got dressed in dress uniforms. They were a cross between American Navy blues and Marine blues.

(_Picture the dress uniform in Mass Effect_)

"Alright, let's go." They headed to the Transport Room, and within seconds they teleported to StarGate Command.

(**Cheyenne Mtn., Colorado**)

Admiral Harris was with a young woman, the area around her eyes was white and her skin was grey, her hair was dirty white. She had an amazon like figure. She was 6 foot 2 and athletic. She was in a white and black leather bodysuit, boots and gloves. She was armed with foot long blades sheathed on her back.

The other was female and was all green with dark green hair, jade green eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless, purple bodysuit and boots. She was armed with firearms holstered on her shapely hips. Harris was in his dress uniform like Harry's. "Admiral Potter." He said, Harry nodded and saluted.

"Admiral Harris." Xander saluted back. Then they shook hands. "This my Number One: Commander Hermione Granger, and my Head of Security: Lt. Commander Neville Longbottom." he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." Said Xander as they shook hands. "This is my Number One: Commander Harmony Kendall and my Head of Security: Jessica Harris."

"Harris?" Asked Hermione, "As in…?"

"My mother." Xander explained.

"Your Mother?" They asked. Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral Potter, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." She said as they shook hands.

"Shall we?" Said Harry, "I think SGC are waiting on us."

So they went in.

The group walked into a small conference room. There was a long rectangular shaped table. At the head of the table sat an older man with no hair on his head, wearing a high-ranking generals uniform. To his right sat a middle-aged man with grayish hair and steel blue eyes, wearing a uniform with a Colonels rank. Next to the Colonel was a woman with short blond hair and dark green eyes. She had a Major's rank on her uniform. Across from the Colonel was a nerdy-looking man wearing glasses and seemed to be dressed in a slightly non-military camouflage outfit. He gave the feel of a scientist or a researcher. Next to him was a large, muscular, dark-skinned man with no hair and a strange gold symbol seemingly stamped or tattooed into his forehead. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, camouflage pants and black boots.

The group stood up as they saw the six people enter.

"Welcome to StarGate Command. I'm General George Hammond, I'm in charge of his facility. This is Colonel Jack O'Neil, leader of SG-1. Major Samantha Carter, science expert. Dr. Daniel Jackson, expert in archeology and various ancient cultures. And this is Teal'c, from the planet Chulak."

"Sir." Harry said to the older man.

"Aren't you a little young to be an Admiral?" Jack asked Harry.

"Aren't you a little young to have gray hair?" Harry shot back. The two groups smirked at that.

"I have a stressful job." Jack said with a smile.

"Don't we all." Harry stated.

"That mark..." Hermione whispered to Harry, eyeing Teal'c's tattoo.

"Pardon me, sir, but... Teal'c wouldn't happen to know someone named Apophis, would you?"

The group looked at Harry then at each other.

"I was once Apophis's first prime, before I left him to join StarGate Command." Teal'c said.

"How do you know Apophis?" Jack asked.

"He tried to take our ship and make us bow to him." Neville said. "Said he was 'our God'."

"Yeah, he does that a lot." Jack said with a sneer.

"Apophis is one of the most notorious System Lords in the galaxy. He's not someone to be trusted or underestimated." General Hammond said.

"You don't have to try and convince us of that." Neville said.

"Please, have a seat." the older man said.

After a lengthy, four-hour meeting/briefing/discussion (_and in some cases 'arguments'_), about Harry, his crew, their backgrounds, and their encounter with Apophis, as well as a history of the SGC, the group finally broke for dinner.

The mess hall in the SGC was rather military, and hardly fit for such distinguished guests. General Hammond had anticipated this, and had requisitioned steaks, salads, a variety of drinks, and even desserts. As dinner meetings went, it was nice, peaceful, and the conversations were at best playful.

"So why did you serve a guy like Apophis?" Neville asked Teal'c.

"Because I believed that he was a god." Teal'c said.

"And why did you turn against him?"

"Because I found out what he really was."

"And that was?"

"A petty tyrant, who used the illusion of godhood to control all around him."

"A petty tyrant. Yeah, I know a few like that." Harry said to himself.

"So, Dr. Jackson, what kind of a doctor are you?" Hermione asked Daniel.

"Archeology." Daniel said.

"Of alien cultures." Hermione said.

"Sort of. The Gould heavily influenced our societies. Ancient China. Mayan culture. Greek culture. The Egyptian culture. Though, here have been some good aliens who have created myths and legends that have been positive towards us."

"You mean Thor and the Asgard." Hermione said.

"Yes. They've been our greatest allies. Next to the Tokra and the Tollen." Daniel said.

"Even though they won't give you access to their technology." Hermione said.

"Yes. They don't think that we can handle it."

"Not smart enough?" she asked.

"Something like that. We've been called 'primitive' and 'less advanced'. Something that Jack doesn't like." Daniel said.

"I still don't because they keep calling us that." Jack said.

"See?" Daniel retorted.

"I still can't believe that magic, actual magic, exists." Major Carter said.

"I can't believe that aliens exist." Neville replied.

"But aliens are proven fact." Sam said.

"So is magic." he replied.

"But the public doesn't know that." she said.

Neville just looked at the blond haired woman.

"Does the public know about aliens?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"I mean, officially?" he asked.

"Well... of course not." she replied.

"Because they couldn't handle the truth." Neville said. "It would cause panic and confusion, because not a lot of people in this world can do what we can. Or what aliens could. I'm sure you've met a few alien races with special powers and abilities."

"A few." Sam said.

"Some people couldn't handle it. Being unable to do what we can. Jealousy, leads to hatred and death. Look at what happened during the Salem Witch Trials." Neville said.

"You mean..."

"Yes. People were jealous and afraid of the powers that we possessed, the things we could do. We had to go into hiding, but some of us were found." Neville said.

"And killed because they wouldn't give up their powers?" General Hammond asked.

"Because they couldn't. Our powers are inside us, in our blood, our genetics. They are part of who we are. It can't be transferred. Nowadays, maybe. Which is why the need for secrecy is essential." Hermione said.

"It's more of an issue with the alien technology we've discovered and have access to. If the wrong people found it, they could do terrible things with it." Sam said.

"So, tell me about this school." General Hammond said.

"What do you want to know about it?" Neville asked.

"What are the students and teachers like?" he asked.

"Well, most of the students at Hogwarts aren't full-blooded wizards or witches. The teachers as well. From various backgrounds. Some look like ordinary humans, others are midgets, our groundskeeper is actually a giant." Neville explained.

"How big?" Sam asked.

"About 7 and a half feet. When he's not slouching. Most of the students are half-bloods, which means they have a parent who is human, with no magical abilities whatsoever. Some of them have parents who are both humans." Hermione said.

"Then how do they get their magical abilities?" Sam asked.

"We think that somewhere in their family line, they had a wizard or two." Hermione explained.

"So the genetics are dormant in some people, but reappear in others. Like... every other generation?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." Neville said.

"And you keep this school a secret, yes?" General Hammond asked.

"Just like you keep aliens and the Stargate a secret." Neville said. "And your space ships."

"We have to. The public at large couldn't handle the truth about it. They'd want access to it. Every person on the planet would want a piece of the Stargate, the alien technologies, everything. The world at large couldn't handle the truth if something like this came out." General Hammond stated.

"Which is why we keep our schools a secret." Hermione said.

"Schools? There are more than one?" Sam asked.

"Sure. At least a half-dozen, on every continent in the world." Neville said.

"Incredible." General Hammond stated.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Time: **A week after the meeting with SGC and Xander.

The crew of The Alexander had came back to Hogwarts, trying to find anyone else that had also gotten costumes from Ethan's.

In a flash of their teleportation beam, the group had appeared on the roof of the majestic castle-like school, where they had already scanned was empty, so not even the teachers knew they had returned.

"Alright. See if anyone else had gotten a costume and now have powers other than magic," Harry said to the team. "Check your Houses and we'll need to meet somewhere."

"Why not the 'Room of Requirement'?" Said Luna, getting everyone to look at her. "The elves call it the Come and Go Room."

"Okay, we'll meet there." Harry agreed. The others nodded and headed to their respective Houses. Harry, Hermione, Neville and the 'Chasers' had went to their dorm only to meet Professor McGonagall in the common room.

* * *

"Where Have You Been?!" she cried out of concern. "We were so worried!" she said before hugging them all, like an overprotective grandmother. "You know this is going to cost you right?" she asked, getting them to nod. "100 points, each." she said, getting them to wince slightly. "But because you're back safe and sound, you won't be serving detention."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry. "We wanted to talk to you anyway about what happened."

She nodded and bade them to sit. After several long minutes, they had explained to her what had happened, where they had gone, and who they had met.

"So it wasn't you who killed Lucius Malfoy?" They shook their head.

"It was me," said Neville. "Draco just blamed Harry."

"We also had met up with this group called '_Stargate Command_'. We are going to help stop the threat of the Goa'uld with the Alexander." Hermione said.

"I see," said McGonagall. "I don't get the sense that you're lying, or making any of this up. So that's what you had been doing and you're trying to find others that went to this costume shop and had kept their powers?"

"Yes, Professor." They said.

"Alright, I'll let you go on your search."

"But what are we going to tell the Headmaster?" Asked Hermione.

"You leave him to me, my dear. I'll just tell him some cock-and-bull story about it being for the 'Greater Good'. Just inform me of what's going on." McGonagall said.

"Yes ma'am." They said. Just then the pins they were wearing beeped.

"Potter." He said after he tapped his pin.

[**Help!**] a voice shouted from the pin.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Harry asked aloud.

[**Get your slimy hands off of us Snape!**]

That one sentence caused everyone to spring into action.

"Cortana, Dress Us!" Harry shouted while running.

[**Right Chief!**] They all transformed in to the 'identities' they worn during the party. By that time, Luna and the rest of the crew had followed them down. Susan and Hannah had followed down with Cedric who was now in an Underarmor top, Cargo pants, boots, 'shooter' gloves, ball cap and a 'police shield' hanging on a chain. He was armed with two nightsticks, two Berettas and stun grenades.

Luna had brought Parvati with her who was now dressed in a black and flaming orange kimono with butterflies coming out of the orange with a purple and lavender obi, ankle socks, sandals and had her hair pinned up with silver 'chopsticks' with a gold butterfly hanging from them. She also had a lavender and bronze butterfly on her right thigh.

She was also armed with two pistols and ready to fight. Everyone else were dressed and ready to go.

"Alicia, I want you ready to fight when we get there." Harry said.

"**Right Chief!**" She said and turned the safeties off her weapons.

* * *

"Remember, this is a rescue mission. But accidents do happen." They reached the door, "Daph, we're going to need the password to get in." So she wispered the password to the door and he opened it slightly. "Okay, 'Licia you go in first." he said, and she nodded to him. "On my count. 1… 2… 3!"

The rushed in with War Rescue at point.

Malfoy and his cronies were attacking Daphne and Tracy, as Blaze, was fighting the others off. That was when Harry and the others had showed up.

"MALFOY!" Said Chief as he threw his shield at the blond-haired young man and knocked him out.

"Everyone Face Down!" Hannah shouted, "Now!"

So they went down as Snape started to say something.

"Potter! You owe this school a very good explanation." Snape bellowed.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape, but I'm all out of excuses. Will you take a shotgun full of lead?" Harry asked, pointing his gun at the pale and dark-garbed man.

Chief just looked at him daring him to say anything, which caused Snape to back down.

"Blaze, join us." Said Chief, he looked at them and then at Snape and took off his vest and tie then left with the others.

* * *

Later everyone were getting ready to meet up at the Room of Requirement with other students who had been transformed like they had been.

They were:

_Blaise Zabini_ who went as Jackson Cage; a hybrid of Jax from Mortal Kombat and Luke Cage._ Lavender Brown_ who went as Cassie Cage; from Mortal Kombat X._ Fred and George Weasley_ were Tomax and Xamot; the leaders of the Cobra Crimson Guard._ Padma Patil_ was Setsuka; from Soul Calibur 3. _Parvati Patil_ was Lady Noh; from Sengoku Basara. _Fleur Delacour_ was Emma Frost, from X-Men. And _Cedric Diggory_ was Kurtis Stryker; the SWAT captain from Mortal Kombat 9.

"Wow!" Harry said. "Eight others. well let's go inside." So they went inside the large room, which had a large circular table with seats around it. Enough for everyone present. "Everyone please take a seat." So they did and each of them started talking about joining Harry's country and school.

"Harry," said Lavender. "What is this I hear about a ship that you have?"

"Cortana?" He said, setting down a circular disc on the table, causing a hologram of a beautiful blue-and-white skinned woman to appear. "Everyone this is Cortana, the A.I. of The Alexander."

[**Hello everyone.**] She said.

Everyone waved and said 'hello' back.

"Can you show them The Alexander?" Harry asked.

[**Sure thing, Harry.**] Just then on the table was the image of a large ship, it was white with a black undercoat, with eight FTL engines, on the back and had 'RSS 1973-D Alexander' on the sides of the body to the nose.

(_Think The Normandy SR2 in Mass Effect_)

"That is The Alexander." He said.

"Wow!" Padama gasped. "That is a warship, isn't it?"

"Nope, research." Said Hermione.

"THAT'S a research vessel?" Lavender gasped.

"Yep," said Neville.

"Well-" started Fred.

"-we know-" continued George.

"-who we're joining." They said together.

"Welcome aboard guys," said Hermione. The others agreed as well. They even agreed to join their country and school. It was just after they had assigned their new allies to their own quarters and what positions they would get on this Research Ship, when Cortana got their attention.

"What is it Cortana?" Said Harry.

[**They're back.**]

"Who?" Hermione asked.

[**The Goa'uld**.]

"God-Fucking-Damnit!" he swore.

"Language, Harry." Said the girls.

"Sorry, girls," he said. "Cortana get us to The Alexander and contact The Defender." Harry said.

[**Roger!**] With that they all disappeared and reappeared on the ship. Fortunately everyone had been assigned quarters and quickly got dressed in their new uniforms.

* * *

"Cortana, have you contacted The Defender?" Harry asked the AI.

[**On Screen now, sir**.] she said, showing an image on the main screen where Xander was waiting on them.

[**Hey guys, what could I do for you today?**] Xander said.

"The Goa'uld are back." Said Hermione.

[**What? When did you find out?**] Harmony asked.

"Cortana, alerted us." Said Neville. Just then they were attacked. "DAMN! Fire back!"

They fired back hitting the Hataks with torpedoes and lasers. They fired back on them, The Defender suddenly appeared and opened fire on them as well.

Just then as they were fighting the attacker ships, Apophis' ship had came up behind The Alexander and attacked. Just then a rip in space, like a strange, vertical wormhole opened up sucking The Alexander into it.

"**YES! THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY YOUR GOD!**" Said Apophis, only to get jostled in his own seat, when The Defender had launched a surprise attack with its new high-energy missiles, crippling his ship. "**WHAT?**"

"And that what happens when you fuck with the RSF, Bitch!" Xander said to the now defenseless 'God'. "She's not going anywhere. Jonny, see if you can find The Alexander."

"On it!" He said and started to search.

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** _1518 words! I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Also I wanted more characters in this. So this will be the prequel of a 6-part mini series starting with an alternate DC universe. Hang on the ride's just started._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time: _Right after the Alexander was sucked into the warp hole._

Through the vast blackness of space itself, just above the planet Earth, a tear opened up as a huge ship of unusual design emerged from it. It continued to move forward towards a specially designed satellite orbiting the planet.

"FULL STOP!" Harry screamed, causing the crew to put the breaks on their ship. They managed to stop their ship right before they hit the satellite. "Let's see if we can contact that station."

"Opening communications." Luna said as she contacted the satellite. "This is the Republic Starfleet Ship The Alexander to the satellite-station in front of us, do you read?" she said.

A few seconds later, they got a response.

[**This is the Watchtower, Alexander.**] someone said over the com, [**please remain in front of us.**]

The Alexander remained stationary, the whole crew and Harry waiting to see what was going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Watchtower Command Bridge**)

Within the satellite, a young woman was at the comm. She had green skin, amber colored eyes and long amber hair. Her outfit was skimpy, it was basically two red strips in a cris cross direction connected to blue briefs, boots and a cape. A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes had showed up, she was in a white, key-holed, long-sleeved, leotard, with blue boots and gloves and a red cape.

"Megann," the blond woman said. "Who are our guests?"

"They say they are from the Republic Starfleet Ship Alexander." The green girl said. "They just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of us."

"Out of nowhere? A Boom-Tube?"

"Negative. Energy readings are inconsistent with Boom-Tube portals." the green girl said.

"That's good. Summon the others."

[**Watchtower, our captain wishes to have a meet-and-greet with you and your people.**] the female voice said over the communicator.

"Think we should, boss?" the green girl asked the blond.

The blond nodded and pressed the send-button.

"Yes Alexander, you may bring an away team on board." the blond said.

[**Thank you Watchtower.**]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Alexander**)

"Alright, who wants to go?" Harry said. They crew looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then looked at him. "I'm taking Hermione and Neville with me, so who else want to go?"

"I'll go," Daphne said.

"Me too," Cedric said.

"Did you get a check-up, to make sure nothing messed with your magic?" Harry asked and they nodded.

"We all did," Blaise said.

"Okay, who else wants to go?" Harry asked.

"I'll go with you," Fleur said.

"Okay, everyone get ready."

So they did and they all got dressed in their uniforms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Watchtower Briefing Room**)

Power Girl was meeting the rest of her Justice League members they were in the stations main meeting room and talking about their guests arrival. They were looking at a holographic image of the ship that was floating in front of their station.

"So, this is the Alexander." She said while showing the ship to the others. "I have asked to meet with the captain and some of her crew. They had agreed."

A young woman looked at her, she had long black hair and dark eyes, she was dressed in a 'Patriotic bathing suit', red boots, silver bracelets, silver tiara and earrings. She was the Amazon princess: Diana. She was interested in these new people.

"They did?" the amazon asked.

A young woman in a black and red one piece with a red bat on her chest, red gloves with black trim red boots with black soles, a black cape with a red lining and was wearing in a black cowl. She had short red hair and blue eyes was sitting next to her.

(_Picture her stuttering_)

"But, um why are they here?" the redhead asked. She was the 'Dark Knight' Batgirl.

"That is what we are going to find out." Said Powergirl.

"Boss! They're here!" the green girl, Miss Martian said.

"Good. Let's go and greet them." Powergirl said.

She flew down to the main hanger bay where she and Miss Martian saw a shuttle craft entered the hanger and landed a few meters from them.

The hatch opened and eight people walked off the ramp into the open hanger.

"Hello?" He said, just then Powergirl had walked up to them. They were shocked at how the athletic and blond woman was dressed. "Wow."

"Welcome to the Watchtower." the blond said, "I'm Powergirl. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to shake Harry's.

Harry shook it, making sure to keep his eyes on her eyes, and not the hole in her outfits chest.

"I am Steven Potter; Captain of the Alexander. This is my No. 1: Carol 'Hermione' Marshall, my Chief of Security: James Longbottom, his men Jax Cage and Cedric Stryker. My Head councilor: Elsa Frost and her assistants, Natasha Lane and Emma Delacour." He said.

"Please follow me." Powergirl said.

So they walked towards the meeting room.

"We're known as The Justice League, a group of unique individuals who have sworn to use our powers to protect our home, Earth." Powergirl said as they arrived at the meeting room, where several people were sitting at a large rectangular table. "Allow me to introduce our team. On the right side of the table is Batgirl and Robin, Jester and Harlequin."

Jester was dressed in a purple bikini with a checkered corset, purple stockings with green trim, purple opera length gloves with green trim, purple heeled boots and a purple top hat with gold goggles with green lenses She had bone white skin, green eyes and hair, a red lipsticked smile and black eyeshadow around her eyes.

Harley was dressed in a red and black jester outfit if she was a stripper complete with hat and bells. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, she also had bone white skin and both were very well built.

Robin was in a red and green one piece with a gold bird on her chest, short black hair with red bangs and a black domino mask, green thigh high boots, a black cape with a yellow lining and black and green opera length gloves.

Batgirl was sitting next to her.

"On the left side of the table are Wonder Woman, Jade, Aquagirl, Zatanna and Black Canary."

Jade was in a green 'keyhole' top with sleeves, a green bikini bottom, thigh high boots, gloves and a domino mask. Her hair, eyes and skin were green she had a green ring on her right middle finger. Her arms were crossed under her bust.

Aquagirl was in a sea blue bikini, with light blue hair and eyes.

Zatanna was in a white corset, bikini bottom, fishnet stockings, pumps, tailed tuxedo coat, black choker with a bow tie, gloves and a top hat. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

Black Canary was in a black leotard, fishnet stockings, knee high boots and a black jacket. She had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Standing behind them are Miss Martian, Green Arrow, Poison Ivy and Doomsday." Powergirl said.

Green Arrow was an elf as indicated by her pointed ears, with blond hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a green short hoodie, green bikini bottom, boots, gloves and domino mask.

Ivy had green-skin and eyes, and had rose-red hair. She wore nothing but leaves and vines that covered her body, but left her arms, legs and head exposed. She had gloves and boots.

Doomsday was the largest of the group. She had dark-gray skin, bright red eyes, long bone-white hair and was dressed in a green sports-like bikini. She was depressed and looked like she would burst out in tears.

Introductions to the Alexander crew were made, before Hermione spoke up.

"Are all your team mates female?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately. My husband, Kal-El, also known as Superman, was the original leader of our team." Powergirl said sadly. "He was killed by a ruthless warlord named Darkseid. His army also took out the other members of our League. The majority of which were the male-half. We lost so many heroes that day."

Harry was thinking about helping them. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy," she said.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"When the Captain gets that look in his eyes, best prepare for war." Hermione said.

"Is he coming back?" Asked Harry.

"Yes. Our.. best calculations... based on injuries sustained during our last battle... and his planets ability to recover... estimated it would be... tomorrow." Batgirl said. "We thought you were him."

Harry was already smirking as he heard that.

"I've got a plan." He said.

His crew looked at him and Cedric summed it up for all of them in one word.

"Yikes." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Time: 24 hours later****.**)

Darkseid: the destroyer of Superman and merciless leader of the forces of Apokolips, had returned and was ready to take over Earth.

"Kal-El was the only true obstacle to my plans of conquering the Earth. Now, with him and his ridiculous Justice League out of the way... their world shall be mine!" the warlord laughed.

"What of the other League members? We didn't get all of them last time, master." one of his lieutenants said.

"They are merely feeble women. We will crush them, and those who survive, will be made into slaves and breeding stock." Darkseid replied.

Darkseid's invasion fleet had just passed the Moon, and were poised to attack the Earth, starting with the Watchtower.

Suddenly, a group of Javelins flew out from the dark side of the moon and attacks his invasion fleet from behind.

"Master!" one of Darkseid's slaves said. "We are being attacked!"

"What?" Darkseid said.

"We are being hailed!" another of his slaves shouted.

"On screen!" Darkseid ordered as the slave complied. "Who Dares Attack The Ruler Of Apokolips?" He demanded as the screen came into focus.

On the screen was a man in green armor complete with helmet with a golden visor over his face.

[**I am Master Chief, Captain of the Republic Starfleet Ship The Alexander**] The figure said, [**You are trespassing in Earth Space, your intentions have been deemed as hostile. You can either turn right back and leave.**] Just then Darkseid's ships sensors indicated that half of his armada was targeted for destruction by the a large ship that had somehow appeared above them. [**Or you can stay and die! Your choice.**]

"I Am Darkseid! I Do Not Run! You And The So-Called Justice League Will Be Destroyed, And Earth Will Be Mine!"

[**So be it.**] Master Chief clicked off. A second later, one of his battles ships was destroyed in a single shot from the large ship that was above them. Several of the smaller attack ships were disoriented and disabled in the explosion that followed. All with one shot from The Alexander.

"WHAT?" Said Darkseid, "ATTACK!"

So the fight was on. The Alexander and weaving in between the ships from Apokolips, destroying them with deadly precision. The Javelins were also scoring many hits on Darkseid's forces, much to his chagrin and shock.

When did the puny humans of Earth learn to fight so expertly? Darkseid wondered to himself.

Within minutes, the only remaining ship from Apokolips was Darkseid's command ship.

"They Are Formidable Opponents, But They Can Not Destroy Us! Destroy THAT SHIP!" Darkseid shouted. He now wanted blood; Chief's blood!

The fight was on again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Alexander**)

"We got them on the ropes Harry!" Hermione shouted.

"I know, but I want to finish this man-to-man!" He said, she nodded.

She took off his helmet and kissed him on the lips.

"Good luck," she said.

He smiled as he put his helmet back on.

"That wasn't a good luck kiss, that was an 'I love you' kiss. People like us, don't need luck."

He went over to the ship to face Superman's murderer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Darkseid's ship, The Armageddon**)

The Justice League and the crew of the Alexander had managed to develop a short-range teleporter, which was able to teleport a small group into the heart of Darkseid's ship.

Only their heavy hitters were chosen for the mission: Powergirl, Doomsday, Jade, Wonder Woman, Longbottom, Jax and Cedric, the last three heavy armed with gattling-laser guns and pulse rocket launchers, and finally Master Chief himself.

The second they appeared on the command ship, all hell broke loose.

Powergirl and Doomsday smashed through their first line of defense, followed by Jax and Cedric firing with deadly precision. Jade and Wonder Woman covered their rear as they advanced towards the bridge. Longbottom used his newly created EMP grenades to sabotage the ships computer systems and defenses.

This left Harry with the sole mission of taking on Darkseid.

Master Chief exploded onto the bridge, taking everyone by surprise. He rushed forward, hurling several plasma grenades that killed the bridge crew and the guards.

Darkseid growled at the impudence of this lone figure.

"You must be Master Chief!" Darkseid hissed.

"**Guilty as charged!**" Chief said as he gripped his handgun and his vibro-blade in each hand.

"I will place your helmet, with your head inside it, on my mantle." he said as his Omega Beams fired and blasted Master Chief to bits. "HA! All too easy."

"**You would think so.**" a voice behind him said as something blasted him in the back.

"WHAT?" Darkseid gasped as Master Chief sliced him with his vibro-blade.

Master Chief pressed his advantage, punching and kicking Darkseid in order to keep him off balance.

"But How..." Darkseid gasped as he reeled from the attacks.

"**A simple hologram distraction when I blasted your bridge with my grenades.**" Master Chief said as he hurled a flash-grenade at Darkseid, temporarily blinding him.

"Impossible! No human is this strong!" Darkseid growled as he tried to clear his eyesight.

"**We humans are stronger than you can imagine!**" Master Chief shouted as he leapt forward and stabbed Darkseid in his right eye.

"AHHHHH!" Darkseid shouted as he lashed out, knocked Master Chief away. "YOU... YOU...I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!" He cried out madly, rushing Harry, who managed to duck and dodge the enraged warlord before moving in close and elbowing him in the face.

"**Cortana! The Auxiliary Power! Now!**" Harry shouted, as his armor suddenly glowed with increased power. Harry rushed forward pushed passed Darkseid's defenses, slamming his fists into Darkseid's face over and over again. He quickly lashed out, striking Darkseid in his face, chest, arms, knees, elbows, stomach and neck. He was attacking Darkseid's nerve clusters, trying to injure his body as much as possible.

But the battle was wearing heavily on Harry. He had to finish this soon.

He kicked Darkseid in the groin, causing him great pain as he jumped over the warlord and landed on the tyrants back. He took a grenade from his belt, activated it, and shoved it into Darkseid's mouth. The explosion caused Darkseid incredible pain, as he spit out several of his own teeth.

[_**Chief, I have override control of the ship.**_] Cortana said to him.

"**Understood, 'tana. Send the Evac-signal to the others!**" Harry said as he pierced the side of Darkseid's neck with his vibro-blade in his left hand, while pulled out a secondary knife and plunging it into Darkseid's other eye. "**Energize Vibro-Blade!**"

Cortana complied, energizing the double-bladed weapon, and enabling Harry to easily slice through the skin, muscle and bones of the tyrant. With one herculean effort, Master Chief tore Darkseid's head from his body.

He tumbled away from the fresh corpse of Darkseid, exhaustion and fatigue taking over him. He called for Cortana.

"**It's over 'tana. Set the self destruct and get me out of here.**" he said.

[_**Right Chief.**_] So she did and they were gone. The other ships backed off as Darkseid's command ship exploded in a brilliant ball of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Alexander's med bay**)

Time: _Two days after the fight with Darkseid._

Harry opened his eyes and started to stretch, he was bandaged up and in pain.

"Well good morning, Captain." Su said to him.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

"Just a couple of days. Scared the Hell out of Cortana." Su said.

"Sorry Cortana."

A small, Tinkerbell-sized version of Cortana appeared on the stand next to him.

[_Just be more careful and we're good._] the female-looking AI said, [_Also if you look to your left you'll see someone you didn't think would show up._]

He looked over and saw a large figure sleeping next to his bed.

"Doomsday?" he gasped as the large and muscular figure woke up and saw Harry. The instant she saw him, her eyes lit up and she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"**HARRY!**" she shouted as she embraced him tightly.

"OWW! OWW! OWW!" Harry shouted in pain.

"**OH! Sorry about that.**" Doomsday said sheepishly. "**I forget my own strength some times.**"

"It's fine, Doomsday. Still a little tender." he said to her.

"**My name is Orchid Blume.**" She said as she snuggled up to him in the bed.

While this was going on, Hermione entered the medical bay she sat down next to them.

"I see you're feeling better." Hermione said, not concerned about the large, white-haired behemoth snuggling with her love. The group had become close friends in the 24-hours before their attack on Darkseid.

"Mission report, Number One." Harry said to her.

So Hermione gave Harry the run down on what happened. When she was done with that, she told him of the decision that they and the League had come to.

"The Justice League wants to go with us." She said.

"They do? What about their world? Don't they want to stay here and protect it?" Harry asked.

"They don't have a reason to stay here. Their teammates, the ones that Darkseid and his forces killed, were their only friends and family." Hermione said. "They've talked it out, and are fully prepared to go wherever we do."

"But what about their world?"

"They've turned over the League's tech and Darkseid's surviving weapons to the Earth Defense Forces. And, Highfather and the warriors of New Genesis have agreed to keep watch over Earth, now that Darkseid has been dealt with. And the Guardians are sending another Green Lantern to keep the peace in this sector of space."

"But can we leave?" Harry asked.

[_The jump drives are working, we can jump dimensions Chief._] Cortana said.

"But can we get back home?" Harry asked.

[_Not that simple._] Cortana stated.

"Of course not." He said, "We don't have enough power to get back home. Okay, we'll go to the closest dimension then."

"Powergirl's offering to help us out by enhancing our ship's tech." Hermione said.

"As long as she doesn't touch Cortana. I'm all for it." Harry said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Harry and company had welcomed the Justice League on to The Alexander.

"I want to welcome all of you to The Alexander and to the Republic Star Fleet." He said, with his hand out to shake Powergirl's and they do. "What say we head out? Cortana, Second star to the right and straight on til morning."

[_Yes sir!_] The AI said and activated the jump drive. With that they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

* * *

A/N: _3208 words? WOW! I know I going to get raked over the coals for the way Harry beat Darkseid and the female Doomsday but, the universe the Alexander had showed up in was an AU version of 'Man of Steel + a Vampire' where Clark, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and some of the others were killed by Darkseid._

_Now, at the end of the chapter, Harry gave Cortana of where to go; where was it from? First five, gets a cookie and acknowledgment._

Sorry, My beta just now got this to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALEXANDER 6**

(**Time: 2259 'The Shadow War'.**)

In the dead center of open space, a massive portal opened up as a ship, three miles long, with a two mile-wide wingspan, and a half-mile high, exited from it. The portal closed as The Alexander's crew tried to figure out where they were and what their next course of action was going to be.

"Okay," said Harry. "Where are we?"

"Unknown." Hermione said. "These dimensions don't exactly have their own designations."

"Maybe we should name them." Luna said.

"I don't think we wanna do that without talking to the people who actually live here."

"Cortana!"

[_Yes, Chief?_] the AI said.

"Status report on the ship."

[_Dimensional Drive is off-line due to power drain. Estimated time to full-charge: unknown._]

"Unknown? Why unknown, Cortana?" Hermione asked.

[_Someone has been tinkering with the ships systems._]

"Fred and George." Luna said.

"Lucky guess."

"Hardly a guess." she said. "Those two are as mischievous as they are predictable."

"What about ship status?" Harry asked.

[_Shields: operational. Weapons: available. Life-support systems: functional. Navigation: on-line. Communications array: damaged. Engines: semi-usable._]

"I don't like the way you said those last two parts."

[_Engines are in need of recharging in order to be fully efficient. Currently, only 35% engine power available. Communications array has been damaged by unknown means._]

"Alright, we'll need to get them repaired. ASAP."

While the crew was busy working their damaged ship, Karen and Diana approached Harry while he was in his ready room.

"Is something wrong, Karen?" Harry asked as the blond woman marched into his office.

"Yes. Why do we have to wear these new outfits?" she asked as she held up the mostly white bodysuit that Hermione had given her.

It had a yellow belt, blue gloves and boots, and a red cape.

"You don't have to, but Hermione and the others thought it would be better than your rather... secular outfits?"

"What? You don't like our Justice League uniforms?" she smirked at him.

In private, sure. He thought. "Those 'uniforms', as you call them, are... well, they just seem a little too provocative."

"Define 'provocative'?" Diana asked.

"They make you look like a bunch of strippers."

"That's rude."

"I'm just being honest. You're superheroes. You don't have to flash so much skin to get attention. Like you're nothing but eye-candy. Unless your intention was to distract some villain so that you could take them out. The girls made uniforms for all of you."

"I know, we've seen them. But he does have a point, Karen."

"I know, but he doesn't have to explain it like that." Karen said.

"Well..." Diana started to say.

"Not. One. Word." she said to her friend. "Fine. We'll consider it."

She began walking away, before turning back to him and spoke.

"And since when did you become so concerned with protecting our honor?"

"Since we met." he said.

The pair were headed back to their quarters, when Diana spoke.

"Why were you so against the idea of new uniforms?" The amazon asked.

"Well, for one thing... my husband helped to create mine." the blond heroine said.

"So the hole in your uniforms chest was his idea?" Diana asked.

"No! It was mine."

"Yours?" she balked.

"Yes. Because I didn't know exactly what to put on my chest like he did."

"The 'S' shield was appropriate?"

"It was Kal's family crest, not mine. When I first came to Earth, and saw the good he could do with his powers, I wanted to do the same thing. But I didn't want to automatically be associated with him and his 'reputation'.Even if it was a positive one. I wanted to make my mark on the world, my way. Be recognized for my own talents and contributions. I..." Karen explained.

"I get it. But why the keyhole in your chest?" Diana asked.

"Like I said, I didn't know what to put there." she replied.

"You could have just covered it up."

"I... wanted to. But there was a part of me that thought..."

"Maybe it would enhance your feminine charms?" she asked.

"Show the world I was a woman." she reassured.

"You're still hung up about that?" the amazon asked.

"Hey! I'm still more muscular than you are, princess. Not all of us get blessed with great beauty by Aphrodite."

"Kal thought you were feminine enough." Diana said.

"Kal was different." Karen said.

"Yes, he was."

"Why were you so concerned about what other people thought?" Diana asked as they got back to their quarters.

"Because, public opinion was and still is a delicate thing. The public, the media, the authorities, they all can either help you or hinder you when you're trying your hardest to protect them. Regardless of how powerful you are. Kal earned his reputation amongst them, and I needed to earn my own amongst them."

"So why did you marry him, then?"

"Because I fell in love with him." she said. "You knew that!"

"Of course I did. It just sounded like you seemed to have forgotten that little detail."

"When did I... oh."

"Uh-huh."

"Perhaps Harry is right. It is somewhat sexist to think that we need such provocative outfits to get just as much respect as our male Justice League members." Diana said.

"Even if they are all dead now." Karen said.

"I know." she said sadly.

Just then they were attacked.

"What the..." Neville gasped.

"ENGINE ROOM REPORT!" Harry shouted.

[We're fine, just a little shook up.] George said.

"Alright. Someone find out what hit us!" he ordered as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Harry, I think I've found what attacked us." Katie said.

"On screen," Harry said.

The view screen came to life, showing some kind of strange, black, spider-shaped ship, and it was firing on them. Specifically at their engines."

"Going for the weak-spot, eh?" Harry mumbled to himself as Hermione got the shields back up. "They want to attack us? Let's show them what it means to attack us."

Neville and the others repositioned the cannons and returned fire. The shadow-ships began falling to the might of the Alexander.

"What The Hell?" Fred shouted.

"Spiders?" Hermione asked.

"Squash Those Bugs!" George shouted.

The cannons fired, in every direction, as Cortana did her best to track the strange ships that were nearly invisible against the blackness of space itself. Even the light from the nearby sun did little to illuminate their attackers. The essence of the spider-like ships tried to capture the massive research vessel, but it was just too powerful for them to destroy.

Eventually, the spider-ships broke off and retreated, vanishing from the ships vision and scopes.

"Katie, can you find out where they came from?" Harry asked.

"Negative. But we know where they were headed." She said.

"Okay, punch it in." He said.

She did and they were on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Location: Babylon 5 station; orbiting the planet Epsilon 3**)

The Alexander had came up on a huge space station, it looked like four balls were welded together and the balls were able to rotate.

"What is that?" Said Harry.

"That looks like a space station." Said Hermione, "But not like any I've seen before. What's its call sign?"

"Looking right now." Luna said. "Babylon 5. I wonder if they have any hanging gardens?"

"Open a hailing frequency," Harry said. She did and Harry spoke, "This is the RSS Alexander to Babylon 5, do you read?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Babylon 5**)

Inside the C&amp;C, a communications officer had gotten the captain's attention.

She was a tough and lovely looking woman with brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in the official Interstellar Alliance officer's uniform.

"Ma'am we have a ship hailing us." He said.

"Put it through." she said. "This is Babylon 5, please identify yourself."

[_Babylon 5, this is the Republican Starfleet Ship: Alexander. We have some information for you._]

"Alexander, I am Captain Elizabeth Lockney; Commanding Officer of this station. With whom am I speaking?"

[_Captain Steven Potter. I'd much rather meet in person. Maybe you guys can help us out, we just got through fighting for our lives against something we've never seen before._] Harry said.

"Can you describe this 'thing'?" Lockney asked.

[_It looked like, now that I think about it, some kind of squid or a spider, black as night, and could even turn invisible. If it weren't for our ship's sensors, we'd never get out of that fight._]

Lockney paled.

"Say that again," she said to him. So he did. "Oh My God. Get President Sheridan tell him and Vice President Delenn to meet me in a conference room!" she snapped at one of the officers.

"MA'AM!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Captain Potter, we need to meet face to face."

[_Roger that Captain Lockney. Give us thirty minutes. Alexander out._]

It was then that Lockney caught sight of the ship as it slowly approached the station.

"What the hell..." she gasped when she saw it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Alexander**)

"Who wants to go?" Harry asked. This time Alicia, Angelina, Padma and Lavender went with Harry, Hermione and Neville. Karen, Diana and Meghan went with them as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Babylon 5 receiving center**)

Once the away crew beamed aboard the station, they were met by Captain Lockney, a handsome man with black hair and brown eyes, and a goatee, he was in a suit with a 'banded collar' shirt and boots. With him was a regal-looking woman with long brown hair with a bone ridge sticking from the top of her head, brown eyes and was dressed in robes in shades of black white and silver, and boots. Harry and the others walked over to them, snapped to attention and saluted them.

"Welcome Captain Potter," said the man. "I am the Interstellar Alliance President: John Sheridan." He saluted back, "This is Vice President Delenn, of the Minbari."

"It is nice to meet you, Captain Potter." She said.

"Vice President Delenn." He said with a bow. "This is my away crew; CDR. Carol Marshall; my first mate. LCDR. James Longbottom; head of security, two of his 'men', LT. Karen Cage and LT. Jane Rhodes; Journeywoman Setsuka Patil and her bodyguard, former LCDR Cassie Cage." As he mentioned them they dropped their salute and still stood at attention. "And these are our friends in the Justice League. Karen Starr Kent, also known as Powergirl. Diana Prince of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman. And Meghan Morse, also known as Miss Martian."

The trio looked at them as if in confusion, sensing something different about them than the rest.

"Nice to meet you," Sheridan said, "If you'd follow us we'll discuss what you had saw in the conference room."

So they walked into a room and they sat down to talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**Conference Room. Time: An hour later.**)

The meeting room was large enough to host several people, and several people did end up showing themselves.

Ambassador Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic.

Ambassador G'Kar of the Narn Regime.

Ambassador Kosh of the Vorlon Empire.

Delenn was the Minbari Federation representative.

"And that's it." Harry said.

The others were surprised. Their ship could destroy Shadow ships and not be taken over. Despite the low power they were operating in.

"If you'd like," Hermione said. "We have video of our battle with these 'Shadow ships'."

President Sheridan nodded to see the footage. So they showed them the footage.

Several minutes of watching the video, and none of them spoke a word. They were impressed.

"Just what is that ship?" Londo asked. "A battle ship?"

"No, sir." said Harry. "Surprisingly The Alexander is a research vessel."

The group, even the seemingly unflappable Kosh, turned to look at them.

"A RESEARCH VESSEL? THAT BIG AND POWERFUL?" Mollari gasped aloud.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said.

"I wish we had research vessels like that," said Delenn.

Harry just looked to his crew mates and nodded.

"We're willing to make a deal with you guys." He said.

"What kind of deal?" Lockney asked.

"We can give you copies of the blueprints to The Alexander, even help you with your war." Harry said.

"In exchange for what?" Asked Sheridan.

"The Alexander is only one of two ships in existence, we need more fire power to beat our enemies in our home dimension."

Now it was Sheridan and Delenn's turn to put something on the table.

"We will give you the blueprints to our most powerful ship." She said as she brought up a holographic rendering of a sky blue and grey ship that was rather small, smaller than The Alexander. Harry and the gang knew that it wasn't the size of the dog in the fight, but the size in the fight in the dog.

"This is the White Star. It's been our most effective weapon against The Shadows. Enough to go toe-to-toe with them. But it's more a question of numbers and such." Sheridan said.

"The Shadows have more ships than we do. We don't know how many, exactly. But so far, we're holding them off." Lockney said.

"Okay, that seems fair. What say you guys?" Said Harry. They nodded and shook hands making a formal agreement. Hermione handed over a copy of the blueprint for The Alexander and Delenn handed over a copy of The White Star over to Hermione.

"If I may ask, are all your 'Justice League' members female?" Delenn asked.

"Well, that's a long story." Harry said as he looked at Powergirl. The blond leader of the League looked back at Harry and nodded. Delenn noticed this. "In their dimension, an alien warlord named Darkseid sought to conquer the Earth. He and his armies tried several times over the years to so, but they were always defeated by The Justice League. The strongest of their team was a Kryptonian named Kal-El. They called him Superman."

"He was my husband." Powergirl said, still upset about what had happened.

"Darkseid ambushed and killed him, and one-by-one he and his armies killed the other male members of their team."

"But not the female ones." Captain Lockney stated.

"He didn't view us as equals, so he didn't consider us to be any threat." Diana said.

"Chauvinist." Lockney scoffed.

"Indeed." Harry said. "My friends and I helped The League to defeat Darkseid and avenge their friends deaths. They then choose to leave their universe and come with us."

"Leaving their homes?" Delenn asked.

"Without our friends and family in the League, Earth wasn't much of a home." Karen said.

"By defeat, you mean..." Sheridan started to say.

"I killed Darkseid." Harry said.

Sheridan and the others looked at Harry in astonishment. If this Darkseid was as powerful as they said, then Harry must be even stronger. He looked tough, but...

"I can see your doubt as to my words." Harry said.

"Apologies, it's just that... if this Darkseid is as powerful as you say he is... was... then..." G'Kar asked.

"How could I beat him?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well, hopefully, I won't have to show you." Harry said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What?" he asked, noticing her eye-roll.

"Drama Wizard." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Harry and his team were being shown around the station, just to familiarize themselves with whom and what they would be working with.

"Babylon 5 is the last of the Babylon stations, the others either being destroyed or simply vanishing completely."

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Why what?" Lockney asked.

"Why would someone destroy them?" Alicia stated more clearly.

"Because it was believed that cooperation with other races would weaken the businesses of various groups and organizations that had their own agendas in the universe." she said.

"Like terrorists, tyrants and dictators." Padma mused.

"Yes."

"You said 'vanishing completely'. What do you mean by that?" Lavender asked.

"The fourth Babylon station, which was called B4, was actually the largest of the stations, being constructed out of the remnants of the last three stations. It was about 6 miles in length, and had engines that could move it through space if necessary." Lockney explained.

"A mobile station. Interesting. What happened to it?" Angelina asked.

"That's something that Ambassador Delenn will have to explain to you." she said.

The group looked at each other in confusion.

"There are six color-coded sections of the station, marked on the walls for easier identification. Blue Sector contains station administration, docking bays, personnel housing, and the Medlabs. Babylon 5 is controlled from Command and Control, also called C&amp;C, which is at the head of the station. At the center of the head of the station is the access hatch that ships enter through. Because of its limited size bigger ships have to park outside the station, relying on shuttle and transfer services instead."

The group got in the rail-car and began moving through the station.

"The front part of Red Sector provides habitation facilities, shopping, and other leisure facilities. The following section of Red Sector crosses over into the vast interior of the station's habitat cylinder and is restricted to station and diplomatic personnel and those who live and/or work there. It has "outdoor" recreation facilities, a lake pool, a baseball diamond, and a variety of buildings, including the station commander's office overlooking the artificial landscape." she continued to explain.

"Where are we now?" Lavender asked.

"We're heading to Green Sector now. It's what we call, The Garden."

"Luna will be happy to know that." Padma said.

"It's a 12-square-mile agricultural facility, providing food and oxygen. This section showcases various alien designs and is the sector that contains habitation facilities for the alien ambassadors. Access to Green Sector is restricted to diplomatic staff and authorized guests and personnel. We'll arrange to have you and your crew access if they want." Lockney said to Harry.

"Thank you, Captain." Harry said.

"Grey Sector houses various mechanical devices to support the station's functionality, including "Yellow Sector" - the station's Fusion reactor and fuel tanks. And then of course, there is Brown Sector, primarily used by the transient population of Babylon 5 for habitation and commerce. It contains the facilities for manufacturing, maintenance, and waste reclamation for the station. The last area, and this is important, is Downbelow, also located in Brown Sector. It's a term used here to refer to the unused sections of the station, mostly nearest the hull, occupied by our homeless or dispossessed residents, commonly called Lurkers."

"So it's like a slum?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Lockney nodded. "I've only been down there once. And it wasn't pleasant. It's mostly slums and brothels. Commerce runs on barter, mostly. The Earth Alliance contractors ran out of money, so the 'downbelow' area wasn't fully developed, resulting in businesses of a disreputable nature." she explained, mostly from what she had heard. "When people searching for better lives come aboard Babylon 5 and are unable to find it, they'd assemble in Downbelow after running out of money. Without a means of returning home, denizens of Downbelow became a cheap labor force for illegal business operations, such as the trafficking of 'dust', an illegal drug."

The group looked shocked and confused at this. Babylon 5 was like a small city, and just like a small city it also had its... dark side.

"It's our 'center' of criminal activity on this station. And it's not exactly confined down there. Downbelow accounts for nine-tenths of the station's crime. A lot of people die down there. We don't know how many. The sector is mostly inhabited by humans, although a percentage of inhabitants include non-human species, such as The Drazi, Brakiri, and Pak'ma'ra."

"And because of your war against the Shadows, you haven't been able to do much about it." Harry said.

"Unfortunately, no. Despite the many changes we've made to Babylon 5, we still have limited manpower to constantly police everything that goes on down there." Lockney said.

Harry looked at Powergirl, who smiled back.

"Well... maybe we can help." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next five years saw many changes to the Babylon 5 station.

Harry and his team had agreed to help the Interstellar Alliance against The Shadows.

They had agreed to fight in their battles, provide back up and take innocents out off the battlefield.

The Justice League's primary activities were in Downbelow, where they resumed their roles as crime fighters and protectors. Crime was slowed by 60% in the first year alone.

The Alexander was a Godsend to the Alliance. They built a second ship, dubbed 'Alexander-class', in the first year since their arrival. They called it 'Shadow-Slayer'. Which every laughed about at first, until it's first sortie with The Shadows, which proved to be a very true term.

The Shadow ships were falling left and right in every battle. Even the crew came in and fought them off when they tried to attack the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you guys...?" Sheridan started to ask as Harry, in full armor, shot down several of the Shadows more 'human' agents.

"We're super soldiers as well, sir." Said Harry as he reloaded his handguns.

Sheridan looked around and saw his crew, along with the formidable and intimidating Doomsday who was clearing a path by plowing through them, battling the Shadows and their agents.

"I hate it when our own government tries to kill us!" Sheridan shouted as he was protected by Powergirl.

"Yeah. Us too!" she said as she hefted a giant piece of machinery against one of the invading forces.

Fred and George were getting in on the action, flipping through the air with incredible acrobatic skill and grace.

"They're having way too much fun." Hermione said as she blocked another attack, protecting Delenn and Luna.

"I dislike being in the middle of a fight." Luna said, as she tried to protect herself with magic.

"I whole-heartedly agree." Delenn said as Fleur appeared and deflected another laser blast with her diamond-hard skin. "I can't believe we were infiltrated so easily."

"Lockney's not liking it either!" Padma shouted as she fired at another soldier.

"Don't worry, this will be over soon!" Hermione said as she punched out another soldier and Green Arrow shot down two more with her bow and arrows.

"How do you know?" Delenn asked as Harley and Jester smacked two more soldiers with their large mallets.

"That's why!" Hermione said as she saw Harry activate the 'Power Field' with his suit, causing him to suddenly move at superhuman speed, knocking down enemy soldiers left and right.

"Oh." the Minbari/human woman said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ambassador Kosh was spared from being assassinated by the Shadows.

Ambassadors Mollari and G'Kar were able to iron out a more peaceful treaty with each others worlds after the Centauri's last emperor, who was working with the Shadows, was killed by Mollari.

President Clark was unable to hold his position of office longer than he had hoped, and as a result, the Shadows quickly took their front-line role in battle against The Alliance, and the Earth, much more seriously. But that proved fruitless as well.

After the final battle with the Shadows, the Alliance now had a fleet of Alexander-class ships and had achieved total victory. Each of the ships was crewed by representatives of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds.

Also by that time, the gang had aged about five years. But thanks to the magic of their costumes they had stopped physically aging. They all looked to be 21.

Now it was time for them to move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[_Chief, we're ready to go._] Said Cortana.

Standing in the reception area of the Babylon station, the original away team they stood in front of now President Delenn and Captain Lockney, who was now walking with a cane.

Harry hugged Delenn tightly.

"It was fun while it lasted Delenn." He said as he hugged her.

"Yes Steven," she said as she hugged him tightly. "It was. The Interstellar Alliance owe you many thanks for all your help." she said to her.

Hermione hugged her next. Delenn had been like a mother to the crew in their time aboard Babylon 5. They were going to miss her.

"It was our pleasure." Hermione said as Lockney hugged Harry.

"John will be sorry he did not see you off." Delenn said.

"Yes, well, being in a coma because of poisoning can do that to you." Hermione said.

"Good luck, Captain." Lockney said with a smile.

"You too, Captain." Harry said with a smile, remembering how he and Lockney had almost been intimate once, two years ago.

They all bowed to her and headed for their ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(**The Alexander**)

"Well, let's get going." Harry said, "As a great idiot one said. 'Off to our next great adventure'." They all laughed and jumped to the next adventure.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Welp, another ones in the can. Now on to some reviews.

To the one who said I needed some continuity in this story; Why? It's a fanfiction crossover, there is not going to be any continuity in the story. Are we going to have to add on to our disclaimers 'Warning: non-continuity in this story' now?

For those of you that think the story's is a little rushed, I'm sorry and I'm having my beta check it out and slow it down a bit.

CAST:

Harry Potter = Master Chief + Captain America (Commander)

Hermione Granger = Freedom (from Johnny Hardrim) (First Officer)

Neville Longbottom = Winter Soldier (Head of Security)

Daphne Greengrass = Elsa + Emma Frost (Councilor)

Tracy Davis = Iron Woman (Assistant Councilor)

Susan Bones = She Hulk (Navigation)

Hannah Abbott = Black Widow (Navigation)

Angelina Johnson= Power Man + Power Girl (Security)

Katie Bell = Lady Hawkeye (Security)

Alicia Spinnet = War Machine (Security)

Luna Lovegood = Lady Loki (Communications)

Su Li= Mikado Ryoko (from To Love Ru) (Medical)

Blaise Zabini = Jackson Cage; a hybrid of Jax from Mortal Kombat and Luke Cage.

Lavender Brown = Cassie Cage; from Mortal Kombat X.

Fred and George Weasley = Tomax and Xamot; the leaders of the Cobra Crimson Guard.

Padma Patil = Setsuka; from Soul Calibur 3.

Parvati Patil = Lady Noh; from Sengoku Basara.

Fleur Delacour = Emma Frost, from X-Men.

Cedric Diggory = Kurtis Stryker; the SWAT captain from Mortal Kombat 9.

Powergirl

Wonder Woman

Miss Martian

Batgirl

Robin

Jester

Harlequin

Green Arrow

Jade

Aquagirl

Zatanna

Black Canary

Doomsday


End file.
